Moving In
by bethmarie13
Summary: Blaine's always had a somewhat rocky relationship with his brother, John. So when John comes home from college, it's not such a surprise there is tension. RAINE FIC. Hopefully my story is better than my summary. Rated T to be safe


**A/N: Hello, people of the universe! I'm here to write a Raine fanfic. WOOO.**

**Is it possible that I could make that any cheesier? Yes, but I don't want to scare you all of. Sooo, I know you probably all want to just get to the actual fic, but I just wanted to kind of welcome you all and explain why I'm writing this, what the setting is, etc. The reason for why I am writing this is pretty simple: Glee has been annoying me lately. *GASP*. I know. But I just feel like there is a Finchel overload. And I've always had a thing for Raine- IDK. And because I kind of just wrote this little chapter (don't worry, I will try not to abandon this, I have notes and a couple of chapters mapped out) it's not the best. Meaning: I didn't really give a whole lot of info on what's going on with everyone. (And sorry if there is grammar errors/sentences that don't make sense too). So just a quick note: beginning of the gang's senior year, but with elements of where the actual show currently is. Ex. Sam is chasing Mercedes, Quinn is going to be past Shelby and all that already, and just some other things. Hopefully I won't confuse you guys! I know this note is already entirely too long- sorry! But if you like this first chapter, read my other note at the bottom regarding updating and all that jazz. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was a happy kid. He was in his senior year, had an amazing boyfriend, great friends, and a supportive family- well, the family that still lived in the house. You see, Blaine wasn't an only child, he had a brother. John. And Blaine and John, well, they got along. Of course, when they were kids, they fought as all siblings too. But once John had turned 18 at the start of his senior year, he started to act more mature, suddenly he and Blaine got along better, and the Anderson house was filled with considerably less sibling shouting matches.<p>

But of course, just when things seemed to be near perfect in the Anderson family, something had to happen. And that something was Blaine coming out at age 15.

It wasn't sudden. He didn't announce it to his family. But the kids at school knew. That's why Blaine would come home, always hurt. Not always physically, sure there was a bruise or two here and there, but what really got to Blaine were the words. The kids at his school could just be so _mean._ So, Blaine's dad, Robert, the successful business man was able to send his son off to a boarding school, where people would be more accepting of his…_predicament. _

The relief was instantaneous for Blaine. People didn't glare at him, or he wasn't called a queer whenever he walked into class.

But then there was John. He was kind of in the dark about the whole thing, juggling his own life; he did after all have football, honors classes, his girlfriend Cindy, and just his whole senior year to manage. So it really wasn't a huge surprise that John didn't notice his younger brother getting bullied. However, when his brother started going to Dlaton or Dalton, that stuffy private school he knew something was up. So, when his parents and Blaine sat down with him one day, his mom stammering through an explanation while Blaine looked on anxiously, he wasn't really surprised. But then he was. And for some irrational reason, John felt, well, _uncomfortable_ around Blaine. He knew he shouldn't but, it was weird. He was kind of waiting for his little brother to ask him how to pick up a chick, and this really threw a curve in that.

Blaine knew something had changed in John. He knew he wasn't completely accepting of the fact that his little brother was one of _those _guys now. A homosexual guy. To say Blaine was disappointed would be an understatement. But he knew he couldn't make John be okay with it. John would have to deal with this on his own. So, John left for college, and their relationship was distant. It wasn't even the same as the days when they used to have their shouting matches over the stupidest of things.

And that's why when the current day, 18 year old Blaine came home from school and his mom, Linda, informed Blaine that John was taking a year off and coming home for a while, it was safe to say Blaine wasn't exactly jumping for joy.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was frustrated. She was sitting in U.S. History, next to her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, trying to take a quiz. But she couldn't focus, because Finn would not stop that terribly annoying pencil tapping. It wasn't as if Finn never tapped his pencil- it was actually a habit of his, one that Rachel had gotten quite used to. But, instead of focusing on who was a key figure in whatever war, Rachel was imagining herself jumping up from her seat, snatching Finn's pencil out of his hand, and snapping it in two, much to entire class's immense pleasure.<p>

Rachel smiled at her silly thought.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

She huffed in annoyance. Suddenly that thought didn't seem so silly.

* * *

><p>Ryan Baker walked down the halls of his new school. McKinley. It was a pretty average high school. The only thing abnormal about it was all the red. Ryan laughed to himself. He was kind of like the school. He was a pretty average 17 year old junior, just like this was a pretty average high school. He was 6 foot, had blue eyes, fair freckled skin, and just like the school, the only thing kind of abnormal about him was the red.<p>

Yes, he was a ginger. And his new fellow classmates hadn't failed to pick up on that. But Ryan didn't really care. He'd dealt with those insults his entire life. He was more concerned about that other thing that made him unique- the fact that he'd rather kiss another boy than girl.

Now, Ryan wasn't a still-in-the-closet gay. He was open about it. He just didn't tell people or make it super obvious. He didn't really see a need to. But if there was one thing Ryan loved to do, it was to sing. That was his stereotypical gay trait, he figured. He wasn't much for fashion or the color pink, but he loved theater and the arts and god, he loved singing.

So when Ryan saw a poster for an after school Glee club, he figured, _why not_?

Yes, Ryan Baker was definitely new to McKinley.

* * *

><p><strong>AND TADA! What did you lovely people think? Let me know in the reviews! Yes, I know this is ridiculously short. Sorry. Don't kill me. And about updating, I'm shooting for once every two weeks- I know that's a lot, but I'm busy, and I want to try to give you guys quality chapters. Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me, I would kind of enjoy that. If not, that's cool too. Message me if you are though! Okay guys, I can't think of anything else to ramble on about!<strong>

**Reviews make me run down the street, screaming weird things, scaring the neighborhood children.**

**Love you all,**

**Bethany**


End file.
